Chapter 711
Chapter 711 is titled "Adventure in the Land of Dwarves". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 29 - "Granny Gets Blown Away". Caribou encounters Scotch as Scotch attacks Gaburu's granny. Short Summary Robin found herself captured by dwarves after they knocked her and Usopp unconscious. When she told them that she will not harm them, the dwarves released her leaving her baffled at them being so trusting. Meanwhile at Acacia, Zoro has captured his sword thief, a dwarf named Wicca, who berated herself for being caught. Because the fall sprained her ankle, she begged Zoro to take her to the flower field to deliver a report that the Donquixote family is planning to attack the Straw Hats ship. Zoro had no choice but to take her with him due to his horrible sense of direction. At the Colosseum, Franky carried Thunder Soldier to the flower field until they ran past a window where Rebecca saw them. Seeing the toy soldier caused her to get emotional, crying to the soldier that she will win the tournament and that then they can be together. Franky wondered about the conversation, but the soldier just told him that even toys have something to protect. At the exchange site, Law received a call from Sanji, who warned him at the last minute that Donquixote Doflamingo had never quit the Shichibukai and the whole meeting was a trap. However, Law told him it is too late as Doflamingo and Fujitora are closing in on his position. Long Summary Robin woke up to find a bunch of dwarves climbing on her looking for anything suspicious, much to her shock. When she tried to get up, a certain dwarf by the name of Leo informed her that she better stay down, while another named Kabu informed the other dwarves that she used a weird magic. She then recalls how she captured Kabu but how she was then knocked out by an anesthetic flower along with Usopp. After that she is informed that she is currently located under the forest of Green Bit and that she should not try to escape as she is sewn to the ground due to the power of Nui Nui. Robin then apologized to the dwarves promising that she will keep their secret for them, at first the dwarves did not believe her but after being reassured by Robin again they immediately trusted her much to Robin's shock. However, the Tontatta kingdom's chief arrived and demanded to know what was going on, to which Leo explained that Robin is a good person which he believed immediately, which again shocked Robin. Robin then noticed that it is almost time for the exchange and that she must get going, she then asked that the dwarves return her Den Den Mushi but is informed that it has been returned to the wild. After that she asked to be led to the exit but the dwarves say that if she truly is a good person then she will give them her weapons, though Robin said she does not have any weapons. The dwarves then told her that she must be stripped and they attacked her. She is saved, however, by another dwarf named Flapper who quickly informed them that she is the friend of the legendary warrior who was with her. Robin knew that "legendary warrior" would be one of Usopp's lies and wondered what lies he sprouted out at them. Meanwhile, at Dressrosa's port city, Acacia, Zoro is running with a dwarf named Wicca. Wicca was the "fairy" that had stolen Zoro's sword and, because of an ankle injury that she got from being chased by Zoro, she is relying on him for transportation. While Zoro is relying on Wicca for directions due to his lack of an internal compass. Wicca also informs Zoro of several things she has found out during her recon mission such as the fact that Doflamingo's crew is on their way to attack the Straw Hat's ship. And at the Corrida Colosseum the C block match was about to start. Rebecca was seen reminiscing with her thoughts until she noticed Franky and the Thunder Soldier running. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she recognizes the tin soldier she knew so much. She called out to Thunder Soldier who saw her and Franky stopped for a minute. The tin soldier told her that when he saw the list of participants he couldn't believe she would willingly come back there. With her emotions spilling out, she cried out that she will win the tournament this time and when she is done they can be together. Thunder Soldier however, told her that a crying warrior won't win the tournament and asked Franky to hurry to their destination. Franky, still confused at what was going on, wondered if it was okay to leave her crying, but the tin soldier explained to him that even toys have things they want to protect. However, for the tin soldier, even tears won't fall from his tin eyes leaving Franky in thought over his words and quickly left the arena as Rebecca sank to her knees with her burdening emotions. Finally, back at Green Bit's southeastern beach, with two minutes left before the meeting, Trafalgar Law is informed by Sanji who has urgently phoned him that the exchange is in fact a trap. That Donquixote Doflamingo never truly left his position as a Shichibukai and that he and Issho are planning to attack him. Trafalgar Law told him that its too late as he saw Doflamingo and Issho already moved in to surround him. Quick References Chapter Notes *Dwarves are seen for the first time in the series. *The dwarves have captured Robin and Usopp and took them to Tontatta Kingdom. *The dwarf warrior Leo kept Robin captive by sewing her to the ground with his "Nui Nui" power. *Robin makes a facefault for the first time. *Usopp is believed to be the "legendary hero" who is going to help the dwarves. *It is revealed that the "fairy" that stole Zoro's sword is a dwarf named Wicca. *Wicca revealed that the "fairies" of Dressrosa are in fact dwarves. *Wicca informed Zoro that the Donquixote Pirates are on their way to attack the Thousand Sunny. *Thunder Soldier and Rebecca knew each other. *Zoro, Wicca, Franky, and Thunder Soldier are all headed for the "Flower Field". *Sanji informed Law that Doflamingo has not abdicated his position as a Shichibukai as promised. *Law and Caesar Clown are at the exchange site with Admiral Fujitora and Doflamingo closing in. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 711 fr:Chapitre 711 ru:Глава 711